the_dvdfandomcom-20200216-history
Overlord
Overlord is a 2018 American war horror film distributed by Paramount Pictures. Plot On the eve of D-Day, a paratrooper squad is sent to destroy a German radio tower in an old church. Their plane is shot down and crashes, and most of the squad was killed either in the crash or by German soldiers. Five survivors remained: Corporal Ford and soldiers Boyce, Tibbet, Chase, and Dawson, who is killed by a landmine shortly after regrouping. The team of four continues onward and meet a French woman named Chloe who agrees to take them to her village where the radio tower is located. They take refuge in her house, where she lives with her 8-year-old brother Paul and her aunt, who has been disfigured by Nazi experiments taking place in the church. After Tibbet and Chase depart to check the scheduled rendezvous site, a Nazi patrol led by SS Hauptsturmführer Wafner visits Chloe. Wafner sends his men away and proceeds to coerce Chloe for sex, threatening to send her brother to the church to be "fixed". Boyce, being an idealistic new recruit, cannot ignore this and interrupts the Nazi officer. Ford is forced to follow suit and restrain Wafner. Attempting to reach the rendezvous point to look for Tibbet and Chase, Boyce witnesses the Nazis burning disfigured village residents. He is chased by a dog and is forced to hide in a truck carrying dead bodies inside the church. Sneaking out of the truck, Boyce discovers an underground base which houses not only a radio operating room, but also a laboratory where the Germans perform various experiments involving a mysterious serum. Boyce takes a syringe containing the serum and rescues Rosenfeld, another member of the paratrooper squad who was captured alive. They escape through the base's sewers. When Boyce and Rosenfeld get back to Chloe's house, Tibbet and Chase had already returned. Wafner refuses to explain what the serum does, even as Ford tortures him. As the squad prepares to assault the church, Wafner attempts to escape and fatally shoots Chase. Boyce, having seen a dead man supposedly resurrected by the serum in the lab, injects Chase with the syringe. Chase is resurrected, but soon mutates and turns violent. A scuffle ensues ending with Boyce killing Chase. Wafner escapes with Paul as a hostage and alerts a patrol. A shootout erupts where the patrol is killed and half of Wafner's face is shot off. Back at the lab, Wafner injects himself with multiple syringes which quickly stop the bleeding. Although they only had a few hours left to destroy the radio tower, Boyce proposes infiltrating the base and destroying the tower from the inside, which would also destroy the laboratory. Chloe takes off running to distract a part of the squad that Wafner was previously with to steal a BMW R75 and rig it with explosives. Rosenfeld and Tibbet launch a frontal assault when the bike is ridden in and exploded, distracting them from the actual main purpose of the attack. Ford, Boyce, and Chloe enter the base using the route Boyce previously used to escape. Boyce and Ford plant the explosives while Chloe looks for Paul. Chloe narrowly escapes an encounter with a test subject, sending Paul outside the church and killing the subject with a flamethrower. She then leaves and rejoins Tibbet and Rosenfeld, who are caught up in a fight. Tibbet is shot in the shoulder, and Chloe arrives just in the nick of time to apply first aid to his wound. Wafner, now mutated and possessing superhuman strength and resilience, overpowers Ford and impales him on a meat hook. He reveals the serum was made by using the villagers' bodies to distill an centuries old powerful tar from under the village. The aim was to create immortal and invincible soldiers to serve the Reich. As Boyce distracts Wafner, Ford manges to unhook himself before injecting himself with the serum to heal his injuries. He holds off Wafner long enough for Boyce to set off an oxygen tank, which momentarily stuns him. As he begins to mutate, Ford orders Boyce to leave him behind and detonate the explosives, believing neither side should possess the serum. Boyce complies and narrowly escapes as the church and radio tower collapse behind him. Later they listen to the radio as it announces that the D-Day invasion concluded in a victory for the Allies. In his report, Boyce credits Ford for the decision to plant the bombs inside the church. The commanding officer questions Boyce on talk about an underground lab in the church, Boyce denies everything, remembering Ford's remark that neither side should have it. The commanding officer seemingly accepts this story and informs the soldiers that they will be reassigned to Charlie Company as the war continues. Extras * Trailers # Pet Sematary (2019) # A Quiet Place Gallery Category:R Rated Movies Category:2018 Film Category:DVDs with Trailers Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Horror Movies